Bow
by ArtYChoke
Summary: When all your left with is memories... when the song that is heard is special... and you play it with all your heart... You take a bow. One-shot. Rated for one bad word.


**A/N: **_So this is just a short... kind of cheesy, and I don't realy know if it's that great songfic, but I felt the sudden need to post it. I know that I haven't updated Random Kisses or Skate for your Heart in a while, but my computer crashed, etc. I finally stole my sisters computer and felt the dire need to post this. I wrote it a while ago, before I even joined fanfiction, but after I started reading it. So tell me what you think. I do not own the Teen Titans or the song 'Make a Memory,' by Bon Jovi._

**You Wanna Make a Memory**

_Hello again, it's you and me  
Kinda always like it used to be  
Sippin' wine, killing time  
Trying to solve life's mysteries._

Rachael sat gingerly on the couch, and accepted the glass of wine from him. He sat across from her, on the other couch. They smile slightly at each other, unsure, but glad. He started to speak and she listened, reveling in being with him again.

_How's your life, it's been a while  
__God it's good to see you smile  
I see you reaching for your keys  
Looking for a reason not to leave.  
_

Rachael felt a smile twitch at her lips as they made small talk. To think of how long it had been that they actually felt uncomfortable around each other…

She could tell Richard felt the same way by the desperate look in his eyes. The one she knew so well from… oh so long ago._  
_

_If you don't know if you should stay  
If you don't say what's on your mind  
Baby just, breathe there's no where else tonight we should be-  
You wanna make a memory.  
_

Rachael was uncertain… should she stay? Richard's eyes begged her to, but she didn't know if she could… if she could open up again.

Richard gazed at her, hoping with all her heart she'd stay and they could take tonight and pick up where they left off, to make a memory to last. There was nowhere he'd rather be than here, anyways. Nowhere else he belonged. Nowhere else she belonged.

_I dug up this old photograph  
Look at all that hair we had  
It's bittersweet to hear you laugh  
Your phone is ringing, I don't wanna ask.  
_

Richard fingered the photograph inside his pocket, then took it out and slid over to where Rachael was sitting, on his leather couch.

The picture was an old one where their hair was all different and they seemed… happier. There was Gar and Victor, both smiling while attempting to have a wrestling contest. Kori was next, her bright smile lighting up the room as she gazed directly into the camera, and her arm around Rav- Rachael's shoulders. Then there was Richard himself, his face slightly turned away from the camera and his masked eyes giving Rachael a sidelong glance. Rachael was returning the sidelong glance, her eyes flicked to the side, and her mouth frozen in a small smile.

Rachael laughed when she saw the picture, and Richard's heart hurt horribly. Her phone started to ring and Rachael glanced down, as if unsure whether or not to answer it.

Richard didn't say anything._  
_

_If you go now, I'll understand  
If you stay, hey, I got a plan  
You wanna make a memory_

She answered it, and walked off to one side. Richard would understand if she left, they both had duties… but he didn't want her to. He wanted her to stay and never leave. He wanted her to come back to him, to their life together and to happiness.

He wanted to make many more memories.

_You wanna steal a piece of time  
You could sing a melody to me  
And I could write a couple lines  
You wanna make a memory.  
_

She came back, smiling slightly, her phone tucked away again. She also wanted to stay. Rachael sat down and stared across the room to where he was.

"Could I… stay? Ro… Richard? Because if you'll let me… I will," She gave him a small, sad smile. Richard's heart soared.

"Of course, Rae. Of course you can stay," He let a grin crinkle his features and her smile widened slightly. She walked across the small room, and sat right beside him, all of a sudden close. And he loved it. She took out a piece of paper.

"This is a letter…" She started, "That I'm writing to Gar and Tara. And to Vic and Karen. And to Roy and Kori. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to say something. We haven't seen them in so long and…" She trailed off. They'd both lost contact with their old lives, something they both regretted deeply.

Richard reached inside his pocket and took out a pen. Then, on the piece of paper, filled with Rachael's elegant writing, he wrote a few things, about how sorry he was, about how much he missed them, about how he'd understand if they didn't write back.

He finished and turned towards her, smiling. She took the letters back with sparkling eyes and they leaned in slightly.

_If you don't know if you should stay  
And you don't say what's on your mind  
Baby just, breathe there's no where else tonight we should be-  
You wanna make a memory_

They were close enough now that her nose brushed his lightly. Her beautiful, brilliant eyes started to drift close, and he continued to lean in.

Her delicate fingers came to tangle in his hair and cup his jaw gently. He took his hand and brought it to her silky, now black, locks.

They tilted their heads and finally, finally, their lips touched.

_You wanna steal a piece of time  
You could sing a melody to me  
And I could write a couple lines  
You wanna make a memory  
_

The pressure was beautiful and set off sparks in his and her heads. They melded together, becoming more passionate with the kiss, allowing their tongues to intertwine as they got as close as possible, hands still tangled in each other's hair.

After being so far apart for so long, it was hard, especially for Rachael. His coffee table cracked, but not loudly. The picture from his pocket came out again and floated around him as did the letters.

The couch cushions floated up and so did the decorative candles, flames still going strong.

The objects swirled around their heads, and they took no note. They continued to kiss. They needed this.

Breaking apart, their foreheads touched.

"_You wanna make a memory?_" Richard whispered.


End file.
